


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визитка

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, Operas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 9





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визитка

  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3a9CC.png)  
[](https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%8B:_%D0%94%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82_%D0%9F%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%81)  
  
  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/works)  
  
  
<div align="center"><a href="https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/?tag=5694966"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/39ZXS.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:590px; min-width:320px;" alt="WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021"></a></div>  
  
  
<div align="center"><a href="https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/?tag=5694966"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/39ZXT.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:590px; min-width:320px;" alt="WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021"></a></div>  



End file.
